


Chii Thinks Chii is Chii, but Not only Chii

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [7]
Category: Chobits
Genre: Chii is adorbs, Freya is heartbroken from before but Chii is cute, Freya is tired, Freya must suddenly become elder sister instead of elder twin sister, Gen, I used to RP Freya, I will have bro read it and ask him ;) just kidding, a little bit, and my lovely Dita as well I will again someday, but what do I know of being older sibling so idek, i love that first sound of the word chobit is chii apparently, that helps I guess, wait I can he knows Chobits anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Chii.It was all she knew.That, and what Hideki would teach her.And someone else, there was someone who was not Chii, and not Hideki, but she still had time before meeting she-someone.Or there was no time at all, actually.**********Certainly, no time for... a broken heart?Could the Hideki be trusted? Big sister worried.Twin, almost, but so much elder than amnesiac Elda now. So much, so much, so much older and wearier.





	Chii Thinks Chii is Chii, but Not only Chii

She knew one sound: Chii.

It felt like  ~~ _ **beginning**_~~ and

Error.

 

\------------------

 

Hideki. This person was Hideki. Hi-de-ki. H I D E K I.

Hideki who was Hideki taught her a lot of words. Not only words, however.

And so, Chii was Chii and she no longer felt strangely empty, because every minute, Hideki filled her with more and more files.

No. Not just files. Hideki also, if Chii were to say it, Hideki filled Chii with Hideki. With pictures of Hideki. Hideki smile. Hideki frown. Hidemi pointing fro and away, naming these all around things that were no Chii and no Hideki. Hideki Hideki Hideki.

Hideki, being Hideki, being very Hideki.

Hideki Hideki Hideki Hideki Hideki!♡○☆◇♧

Hideki!

And. There was Someone Else, too.

*************

Chii could tell. There was Someone Not Hideki, Someone Not Chii. Not Landlady. Not others.

She  _was._ She  _existed._ She  _remembered._ She had files Chii could not access. Same about  _feelings_ of Someone Else.

\------------------------

Finally, the not Chii, the other Chii, but Someone Else, voiced her Voice and Chii jumped onto a tree and Chii listened, listened.

Because Chii, happy with Hideki, wanted, wished, needed to tell her about Hideki.

Because what if she did not know? Didn't know so much so much so much about Chii?

The her behind a mirror.

If she didn't know, Chii would be sad.

Another Chii should know whole Chii.

All would be sad otherwise. And empty. Almost as if deleted. Purged of her files. Chii was? Another wasn't. 

***************

"Who are you?", Chii asks.

 _It's me,_ the answer uploads directly. Chii hears. Chii listens. Chii doesn't understand. Should she ask Hideki to tell her what was what?

"What 'me'?

_Close your eyes. I shall send you a picture which you'll see under your eyelids._

Chii sees Another Chii, Someone Else. Another Chii.

Finally. At last. Finally.

What is Chii feeling?

_Welcome back, You, Another Me._

Chii? Chii understood the emptiness, the emptiness was not the lack of memory, nor of system, nor of files.

The emptiness was Chii. Chii is not Chii without the Other. Because Chii is Another Chii, half of her memory that is not, half of her past life that is not, and Another Chii is Chii's, just like that, they are....

 

 

Each other's.

 

*************

 _Chii is looking for the word 'twins',_ said Freya much later.

Chii is?

_Trust me, sister. Chii. Chii IS. And... who is Hideki, exactly?_

Hideki is Hideki!

Alright.

 


End file.
